


DIFFERENCE IN SHADES

by AgnesClementine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Gen, Len still steals, Lisa is badass, M/M, Shopping, semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesClementine/pseuds/AgnesClementine
Summary: One- shot where nothing much happens besides Mick annoying old ladies, Lisa being a badass and Len smuggling sweets into store.





	DIFFERENCE IN SHADES

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but I recently went to the mall and when I combine it with my sudden burst of inspiration lately, this is what happens. Warning: I whipped this up just now, so it hasn't been proofread too carefully.  
> Comments are love and I hope you guys like it!

Mick stares at single point of light above his head, waits until his eyes start burning and then closes them. Head leaned back against the wall, he counts seconds as the orange spots on his eyelids fade and disappear and asks himself a very important question- Why did he agree to this again?

He knows the answer, of course, he thinks to himself as someone rounds the corner (not Len), but still wonders. Maybe he’s waiting for some other reason to dawn on him; some other reason to why he agreed to go to the mall with Lisa and Len that isn’t being too lazy to cook today and being lured in with a promise of already- finished food.

Well, now that he thinks about it- and he has time to do it, Lisa’s been in the cabin for 20 minutes- he knows he couldn’t avoid it. Lisa loves going shopping for clothes with someone else, namely Len (it’s sibling bonding activity for them, apparently? (aside from theft)), and as she doesn’t have her driving license yet, she also needs someone to drive her to the mall. Lisa also has enough common sense not to let Len drive (Mick loves him, he really does, but he was sure he was going to die the first time Len drove them because he drives like a child on sugar rush). This means that Mick has to drive them, so he’d end up here anyway. Besides, eating takeout is better than letting either of Snart siblings to cook. That can end in only two ways- fire or food poisoning.

He groans to himself, sprawling in plastic chair in front of Lisa’s cabin. He stretches his legs and woman that just leaves her cabin gives him a dirty look before he lazily tucks them back underneath the chair. 

There’s a pleased little noise from Lisa’s cabin and then the curtain is pulled aside, revealing Lisa in skintight, deep purple tunic that reaches her mid- thighs. 

“Ta- da! Whatcha think?” She asks, twirling once.

Mick is no fashion expert, but, “It looks nice. Where are pants?”

“It’s a dress, Mick. It doesn’t go with pants.” She informs him, hands on her hips.

“Huh.” Well, he said he wasn’t a fashion expert. “What the hell do you need such short dress for?”

Lisa twirls a strand of hair around her finger, shrugs. “A party at Jenna’s next Saturday. Danny’s gonna be there and I wanna knock him on his ass.”

Mick blinks. “Danny? As in ‘asking for nudes from your best friend while you’re dating’ Danny?” He heard the story. Frankly, he wanted to punch the asshole.

“Uh- huh.” Lisa confirms. “I’m gonna baffle him with my good looks- and then knock his teeth in.” She says with a determined nod to herself.

Mick approves. 

“Nice.”He says, both to the outfit and her plan.

Hopes of being done with shopping part, though, get squashed when Len saunters back in, hands in his jacket pockets, and gives Lisa a quick once- over.

“Hm,” he says, “too dark. I’ll bring you the one in lavender.”

Mick wants to argue that ‘it’s the same damn color, Len’, but that discussion would only add 15 more minutes to this and that would be 15 more minutes standing between Mick and food. Anyway, the words die in his throat when Len dumps his jacket in Mick’s lap, on top of Lisa’s.

“The hell am I to you two, a fucking coat hanger?” He protests. Few cabins down, a curtain splits and another older lady pokes her head out to glare at him.

Lisa snorts before disappearing back in her cabin, but Len leans down, hand lightly placed on his shoulder.

“Check the pockets.” He whispers to Mick like it’s the most normal thing in the world. At Mick’s confused look, he grins and gives him a quick peck before turning on his heels and disappearing as well.

Mick watches him go (it’s great view) then takes a second to check if it might be some sort of a metaphor or a code, but in the end shrugs and starts digging through the various pockets on Len’s jacket. All of them have something in them- the keys of their apartment, Len’s wallet and phone, some spare change, more wallets because it wouldn’t be Len if he didn’t lift few wallets while in a mall and then- then Mick’s hand plunges into a pocket filled with half a dozen square objects. Intrigued, he pulls one out- and cracks a smile.

In his hand lays a Milky Way bar. That dork smuggled in a whole shelf of candies for him.

He shakes his head, smile intact and opens the bar.


End file.
